Little L and the Cookies
by Loyal Subject
Summary: L decides to prove that Santa Claus does not exist. Will he succeed? A Christmas Sequel to Little L and the Locket.


_So I decided to do a Christmas Special ...thing...featuring Little L. Yeah I know I should be working on other things looks at other list of fanfictions still not done but I thought of this idea as I was watching the Shrek the Halls Christmas special. Anyway, you might find some grammar errors but enjoy anyway! Also, this is a sequel to Little L and the Locket so if you haven't read that, I suggest you do otherwise you may not know some of the characters. Happy Holidays!_

* * *

**Little L and the Cookies **

L sat in his seat, fiddling with his feet as they rested on the chair. He looked towards the other children in hopes of some sort of entertainment. One was creating a paper airplane while another slept through the teacher's lecture. His friend Mary Jane was listening as she doodled on her paper. L then turned his attention to the window and watched the snow fall lightly from the sky.

It was Christmas Eve. Just five more minutes of this form of torture and he was home free. L never particularly enjoyed the wonders of Christmas but it still beat listening to the teachers talking. However, along with the break for a few days, L also had to listen to the most illogical statements he had ever heard in his entire life.

"I wonder what Father Christmas is going to get me."

"Hey, did you write your letter to Santa."

"We should leave milk and cookies out for Saint Nick."

Father Christmas. The most illogic fictional character created in history. Of course he was a real person _hundreds of years ago_. There was no way possible for someone to live that long no matter how jolly he was. Yet, despite all the evidence, L still had to sit through it each year. He just hoped his new friends would respect his opinion.

The bell rang. L practically jumped out of his seat, walking towards the door.

"Don't forget-" the teacher began but it was too late. Everyone was now completely drowned in the thoughts of Christmas.

"Hey L," Mary Jane said as she walked next to L down the hall, "It's finally Christmas Eve! I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, I guess," L replied.

"You guess? Don't you want to wake up tomorrow morning and see what Santa brought you?" Oh great, it was starting already.

"There is no such thing as Santa," L said flatly.

"No such thing as Santa, how can you say that!" Mary Jane exclaimed.

"If you would like to show some evidence that a hundred year old man is able to fly around on his sleigh, giving presents to every child that exists on the planet, be my guest," L said with a sour expression. Mary Jane stopped and frowned. She began to fold her arms across her chest.

"It's something called magic L."

"There's no evidence that magic exists either."

"You're so pessimistic!"

"I am just being logical."

"You ruin the fun out of everything!"

"I am only speaking the truth."

"Oh yeah, I'll_prove _to you that Santa Claus exists," Mary Jane smirked. L raised an eyebrow at this remark.

"How will you do that?" L asked, clearly showing interest.

"Santa loves milk and cookies. We'll leave some out for him and stay up all night to see if he comes." L thought about this for a moment. He had stayed up all night countless of times. Staying up for one night would be no problem and then he would be able to prove that Santa Claus was a fake. Plus, the fact the mystery of whether or not Santa Claus existed would be his biggest case solved yet.

"It's a mystery then," L said as he and Mary Jane shook hands on it. L's face suddenly beamed at this idea. "To the kitchen!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Mary Jane's arm and began to run down the hall.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Oh, hello L, Mary Jane," Ms. Doyle said as the two walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to borrow some equipment!" L said as he marched towards the cooking supplies.

"Equipment?" Ms. Doyle asked.

"We're going to bake cookies for Santa!" Mary Jane exclaimed.

"Actually, we are baking cookies to disprove the theory of Santa Claus and then we will eat the cookies," L corrected as he began to take out the materials and create a crazy concoction.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Mary Jane asked as she watched L throw eggs into a bowl.

"Of course I know what I'm doing! I'm a detective!" L exclaimed.

"...You're supposed to crack the eggs before you throw them into the bowl...?" Mary Jane said. L looked into the bowl at the two eggs.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" a voice called from the entrance to the kitchen. L and Mary Jane looked up towards Estelle and Carlisle as the two walked in.

"Baking cookies for Santa," Mary Jane said.

"With the shells still on the eggs?" Estelle asked. L was about to say something but decided to stop himself. Flustered, L threw the eggs away in the garbage.

"Hey, can we help make cookies too?" Carlisle asked. Mary Jane nodded her head. She then looked up at Ms. Doyle.

"Ms. Doyle, can you help us bake the cookies?" she asked. Ms. Doyle nodded as she began to organize the supplies. The four children gathered around Ms. Doyle as they baked cookies for Santa together.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Alright, let's go and put these out for Santa!" Mary Jane exclaimed, carrying the cookies with triumph.

"There is no Santa," L protested. However, no matter how much he protested, a part of him hoped that he was wrong. Mary Jane stuck her tongue out towards L as the four continued towards what could be considered the "living room" of the orphanage. The tree was set up lighting brightly with a small table next to it. Mary Jane placed the cookies on the table. The four migrated towards the center of the room just in front of the fireplace.

"Now what do we do?" Carlisle asked.

"We wait for Santa to come down the chimney and take his cookies," Mary Jane answered.

"Santa isn't going to come down while we're all awake," Estelle said.

"We should hide then behind the tree," Carlisle offered.

"No, no, no Santa has to go there to drop off the presents," Mary Jane protested.

"There isn't any need to hide," L said. A sour look immediately filled the other three's faces. "But if we _have _to hide, the best place would be in the other room." Immediately, Mary Jane, Estelle, and Carlisle ran over towards the other room. Little L sighed as he followed his friends. The four huddled closely, peeking their heads out of the doorway to make sure they had a decent view.

"Now we wait," L said.

The hours went by, both fast and slow as the children waited and waited...and waited some more with only but a small candlelight burning aglow. Until one by one they began to snore. All except L, who continued to crouch on the floor. He continued to wait as sleep began to overcome him but he would not, could not allow himself to fall asleep. Even if he was wrong and Santa was real it would still benefit him to be awake now. How many children were allowed to meet Saint Nick to begin with?

L's heart jumped a little as he heard footsteps coming from the other room. Could it be, could it be he? Was Saint Nick here to spread his glee? L slowly moved towards the door, on his tip toes, as the footsteps continued to arose. He stopped for a moment as the source came into sight; it was Mr. Wammy and Ms. Doyle standing by the fire light.

L walked out towards the two who were startled at first to see him. They then eased up, their faces slightly grim. L looked and noticed something in their hands; it was the gifts for the other children at the orphanage. Filled with dismay, L stared innocently at the two.

"L, what are you doing up at this hour?" Mr. Wammy asked, acting as if nothing was the matter.

"We were trying to see if Santa Claus was real or not but now I can see that my hypothesis was correct," L said although secretly he wished he had been wrong.

"Where are the others?" Ms. Doyle asked.

"Oh, they're sleeping," L answered, still acting as though nothing was the matter despite the fact he had just discovered that "Santa Claus" was non existent.

"Would you like some of the cookies, L?" Mr. Wammy offered as he motioned towards the cookies resting on the table that he and his friends had made earlier. L obeyed and slowly took one of the cookies. He took a bite and although the cookie was rich with flavor for some reason it did not please his sweet tooth. The young detective had solved the mystery yet it was not a sweet victory like he had hoped it would be. Little L watched as Mr. Wammy and Ms. Doyle continued to place the presents under the Christmas tree.

"So there really isn't a Santa Claus," L said after the two were finished. Mr. Wammy chuckled as he patted L's head.

"In the literal sense, no, I'm afraid not," Mr. Wammy said, "But the Spirit of Father Christmas is very real."

"Father Christmas reminds us the joys of giving to the people we care about," Ms. Doyle added.

"Precisely, which is why we have always allowed the children here to enjoy the belief in Father Christmas despite logic," Mr. Wammy continued, "Now then, we better finish these cookies before someone else hears us."

**OoOoOoOoO**

The children of The Wammy House were bustling about as they opened their Christmas presents from Father Christmas. L, Estelle, Carlisle, and Mary Jane all sat in a circle together.

"I fell asleep..." Estelle said.

"Me too..." Carlisle said.

"How about you, L?" Mary Jane asked.

"I stayed up all night," L said in a dignified manner. The other three perked up and stared at him.

"You did?"

"Did you see him?"

"Hey, you weren't the one who ate the cookies were you?"

"Of course I did," L said with a smirk, "But only because Father Christmas _let _me."

"Wow, really?"

"What's he like?"

"I told you, L! I told you," Mary Jane said.

"Yeah, you were right Mary Jane," L said.

"L," Mr. Wammy called from behind, "It seems we have just discovered another present for you under the tree." Mr. Wammy handed L the present, patting his head before leaving. L could not help but to notice that Mr. Wammy had been chuckling again. Despite this, L read the little note that was attached to it.

_L, _

_Thank you for keeping the Spirit of Father Christmas alive. I know your parents would be proud. I hope this helps you in the future_

_Love,_

_Father Christmas_

L opened the present to find a teacup with his name imprinted on it in an Old English font. L stared at for a few moments while his friends examined it as well.

"It's only a tea cup."

"I wonder what it's for." The comments drained out of L's mind as he continued to stare at the mysterious present.

_**Some Years Later**_

It was Christmas morning in Japan. L sat in front of the computer screen, gazing at the information before him regarding the Kira Case. He stopped to take a sip of tea using a teacup with the letter "L" imprinted on it in his familiar Old English font.


End file.
